


Welcome Home to Yorozuya

by LeMayora



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Gekijouban Gintama Kanketsu-hen: Yorozuya yo Eien Nare | Be Forever Yorozuya, GinTae, Hospitalization, gintoki enmi, white plague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeMayora/pseuds/LeMayora
Summary: The sound of heavy rain that was continuously pouring on the ground, making a pitter patter on the roofs and windows didn’t stop since this afternoon. It's been cloudy and gray since then and the sun didn’t show up to grace this place that was starting to rot since 5 years ago.Otae could only wait until everyday for the rain to stop and to see him again, she thought today would be the same as everyday but an unexpected visitor decided to give her some assurance she needed that everything will be fine.//in celebration of GinTae week/  DAY 7: WHITE PLAGUE/ FAMILY





	Welcome Home to Yorozuya

**Author's Note:**

> Good Day! This fic is dedicated to Maia, Hana, Quen and Hasaji.  
> in celebration of GinTae week, i decided to participate on DAY 7: WHITE PLAGUE/ FAMILY.  
> also a appreciation for all those GinTae shippers out there, i really admire your community, those four are my friends who had strong dedication for this ship, i hope your week was successful! 
> 
> im sorry is this is all i could do, but i hope you would enjoy it! ^^

 

 

The sound of heavy rain that was continuously pouring on the ground, making a pitter patter on the roofs and windows didn’t stop since this afternoon. It's been cloudy and gray since then and the sun didn’t show up to grace this place that was starting to rot since 5 years ago.

Five years ago when all the plants and trees danced along the wind,

Five years ago when the children was still able to play around the park,

It was five years ago when the streets were protected by the police officers who took their rounds and patrol to secure the area while doing stupid shenanigans with the citizens in Kabukicho,

It was five years ago when the she saw them do their usual antic, running around the streets doing random jobs and fight over a bowl of ramen to fill their hungry stomach.

That very same year five years ago where she saw him going around with his usual laziness and dead looking eyes that seemed to be searching and seeing a far away world..

 

And it was also five years ago when she last saw him leaving a message to her to watch over the kids

 

Because it was five years ago that Sakata Gintoki disappeared and was never seen again.

 

Otae knew that something was up that day, on that specific day before he disappeared, dropping by the dojo telling her to watch over the kids as he had a job to do that was outside Kabukicho, the way his smile conveyed the sadness and heaviness of what he was actually carrying, by that time Otae didn’t have any idea but she knew there was something wrong. She tried to ask him, tried to convince him to confine to her that it’s okay and she will listen, but GIntoki remained firm, a man who didn’t show his real emotions and would rather carry the burden all by himself decided to abandon Kabukicho and his family.

Otae could not accept it; she knew he was out there somewhere...

Taking a deep breath she looked at the window and saw the traces of water flowing on the glass that was keeping her away from what Edo had become, though she herself is a living proof and the outcome of the curse that had the people of Edo cower in fear.

The white plague, Otae didn’t know what to feel when she first found out she was infected with this sickness, she felt bad for burdening her dear brother and everyone around. Day by day she knew it might be her last and she didn’t want to go.. She is trying to be strong each day for Kagura, Shinpachi and the people around her and specially...

"Gintoki.."

She murmured under her breath and a bitter taste felt on her lips as the name slipped, she didn’t want to go without seeing him or knowing if he was alive or not but just like every waking moment, all Otae could do is wait.

.

.

.

.

.

 

It's the sound of shallow footsteps that woke her up, with her eyesight going bad her sense of hearing had become sharper than normal and it didn’t missed the light footsteps that was on the room, she shifted to where the direction was coming and blinked trying to get a clearer view.

"Shin-chan?"

there was no answer and it left her wondering since no one comes in and out her room as they pleases except if it was Shinpachi or the Doctor's and Nurses and it left her puzzled, for a moment she looked at the tall figure, whoever it was it was standing far from the light and suddenly her eyes widen as she realized, the fast beating of her heart and the chills that ran on her spine, it’s the same feeling whenever he around and so she called.

"Gin-san?"

There was a small flinch from the figure and a clatter of metal hitting the floor it was a quick sound and faint but she didn't miss it, she sat up and started to panic when the figure started to retreat, and she stood and reached out.

"Wait! Gin-san!" She won’t let him go, if she had to crawl and run all the way to him she would!  and that's what she did, she forced herself to stand and walked towards the figure but her legs felt like jello and it gave up on her after a few steps she stumbled and closed her eyes bracing for the impact that never happened as she felt a warm body and strong arms that caught her before she fell and she clung into it, she didn’t want to let it go.

"Gin-san..."

He didn’t response and Otae looked up and can see the face of a man concealed in bandages, she might not be able to see it clearly but there is enough light for her to at least make out some details. "I know it's you.." She received no response and all she could feel is she was being maneuvered towards the bed and she sat down took two short breathes as she tried to speak again but stopped as she felt the stranger placed his hand on her cheek and she could not help but nuzzle against it.

"Im sorry"

Otae's eyes widen and she held the hand that was stroking her cheeks and smiled a bit "i knew it.. " she murmured and looked up to him reaching out as she slowly peeled the bandages that was concealing the face that she wanted to see... longed to see for a long time and when she did she smiled, "Gin-san... still as stubborn as ever"

There was a small silence before Gintoki started to speak and Otae missed that voice so much.

"It's all my fault, everyone…  i caused  this..."

"No it's not your fault, im pretty sure you tried to prevent this... Gin-san we believe in you "

"But it’s too late for that"

“Gin-san” She murmured and that caught Gintoki’s attention as he looked at her, there was as a small silence shared between them before Otae started to speak again. “It’s never too late for anything, you always say that the things you protect since then and now hasn’t changed so Gin-san.. don’t stop”

Gintoki stared at her for a moment before a small sad smile crept on his lips as he nodded “You are right..  so I promise, I wont let you suffer any longer, if I need to go through hell and all just to bring you back I will, Satan doesn’t need someone more evil than h—ugH!”  he stopped midsentence as he felt a remote control being thrown on his face.

“I maybe sick but that doesn’t mean you can make comments about me “ She smiled and she felt so much better, it felt normal, they way they converse right now feels like it was five years ago.

“Well.. some things doesn’t change do they?”

“mm… I will still wait for you, Shin-chan and Kagura-chan going back home, back to the Yorozuya, so go.. back to what you should be doing now”

She closed her eyes as Gintoki ran his fingers on her now silver locks “Silver doesn’t suit you.. ill bring back your colors and everyone so hang in there” he murmured and all Otae could do is nod as she saw him slowly walk away from her looking at his retreating form that looked like a ghost who slowly fade away and she lay back down to bed looking at the sun that was slowly setting, taking a deep breath she smiled, its okay she was feeling fine now, she knew that he was alive and he was doing his best to save everyone again, she was satisfied to know that and she believed in him, she would wait again and she knew that when she opens her eyes once again she will be seeing their happy smiles and laughter as they all walked back to Yorozuya , Kagura would be shouting ‘we’re back!’while Shinpachi tries to keep up with her pace, Gintoki would let a small smile on his features at the same time annoyed at their loudness and she would greet them with happiness and open arms saying….

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Welcome home everyone..”


End file.
